


Disappointing Society

by porgdameron



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Twitter, Writers, k-2so is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porgdameron/pseuds/porgdameron
Summary: "There wasn't always an easy way of telling which human being happened to be one's soulmate - if one believed in this concept. But some years ago, something began to happen: If a person drew something on their skin using a pen, their soulmate would see it, too. At first, parents were confused as to why their children had strange marks on their skin, drawings and notes their children couldn't have made.Cassian's parents were not surprised when they saw the weird drawings on their child's skin."AU in which Cassian is an author, Bodhi is a poet and both of them are really cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should've studied yesterday but i wrote this instead i hope u enjoy it  
> it's actually the longest fic i've ever written yeah

There wasn't always an easy way of telling which human being happened to be one's soulmate - if one believed in this concept. But some years ago, something began to happen: If a person drew something on their skin using a pen, their soulmate would see it, too. At first, parents were confused as to why their children had strange marks on their skin, drawings and notes their children couldn't have made. After a while, people realized that these marks were the drawings and notes the soulmates of their children had made. Suddenly, people began to believe in soulmates again. It was strange that a concept that had been around since Ancient Greek philosophers had been proofed to exist over 2000 years later.  
Cassian's parents were not surprised when they saw the weird drawings on their child's skin. They expected him to meet his soulmate soon, most people did. There were only few people who didn't meet their soulmate in childhood or teenage years. They got excited when a new drawing appeared, too, hoping to meet their boy's future wife soon - at least they were convinced that the unknown person would be a girl. However, Cassian didn't meet his soulmate in his childhood, but little poems began to appear on his skin. They always made him laugh; knowing that his soulmate was a funny person made him happy. When he first learned what the drawings and notes meant, he was scared because he thought he might hate the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Luckily, he didn't - even though he had not met them yet, Cassian Andor knew that he loved them.  
  
_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue,_  
 _I don't like bread,_  
 _How about you?_  
  
He laughed when he read the little poem. Cassian couldn't wait to meet the person who had written it. 'I think it's okay,' he wrote next to the poem. At this point in his life, his teens, he expected to meet his soulmate really soon. He wouldn't end up as an outcast because he didn't meet his soulmate when he was young, he was sure of that.  
But life did not support him. His teen years were over; he still hadn't met the stranger he was supposed to love yet. Not knowing who to talk to - everyone he knew had met their soulmate when they were young - he started writing. He wrote about his feelings, his thoughts, created little stories about people who were like him. Outcasts. Lonely.  
His works were surprisingly popular: a lot of people read the stories he published online. Cassian had posted a lot of things: stories about life without having met his soulmate yet, short stories about soulmates, loneliness and love, little things that happened to him and made him happy. Many people followed his social media accounts, especially his twitter. He posted pictures of his arms and the poems his soulmate had written, inappropriate things strangers had asked him ("You're sure that you have a soulmate, right?" being the latest quote he had shared) and some of his own thoughts. His followers said that his stories gave them hope, that they were sure that Cassian would meet his soulmate eventually, that they would meet their soulmates, that everyone would be happy in the end. He was not sure whether this was true.  
  
**@cassian_a:** One of the first poems my soulmate wrote on our arms basically said that they didn't like bread. I think they still dislike it.  
  
Of course this tweet turned out to be popular; almost every single one of his did. Because people were pitying him. Every comment on his tweet was a variation of "I hope you meet her soon!". Why were they so sure that Cassian would end up with a woman? He had often said that he thought his soulmate was male, but apparently heteronormative thinking prohibited acknowledging that. This was one of the things Cassian disliked about society: people pressured you into meeting your soulmate very early, even before you can fully grasp that concept, and they thought that every man would end up with a woman. So basically, he was a disappointment to society.  
Maybe that's why he decided to write a book. He wrote an entire book on how society was fucked up, on how terrible it was if you didn't conform to the standards. Cassian did not expect his book to become so popular.  
Of course, many of his readers were pitying him, but most of them actually understood how Cassian felt - because they experienced the same things. Because of that, being asked to do a book signing at a local bookstore wasn't really surprising to him. He accepted the offer, hoping to meet people that were like him.  
  
**@cassian_a:** I'm doing a book signing at Chirrut's bookstore on Saturday!  
  
This tweet was not only popular - it _exploded_. Thousands of people were sharing it, many of them excited because they had the chance to meet the Cassian Andor, author of 'Disappointing Society'!  
At night, when Cassian was fast asleep, another poem appeared on his skin:  
  
_I'll meet my favorite author_  
_I've been screaming at my mother_  
_But I'd rather meet you_  
_Maybe we could go to the zoo_

When he noticed it in the morning, he smiled. Not even once did it occur to him that he might be his soulmate's favorite author.  
After an hour of signing books, his hand started to hurt. He was busy trying to make it work again, so he didn't look at the person in front of him before he asked for their name and started signing their book. When the guy asked to get his arm signed, too, he finally looked up. He was immediately shocked - he had never seen a beautiful guy like him.  
"Alright, Bodhi..." he said, trying not to stare at the handsome stranger, "trying to impress your soulmate?"  
The guy - Bodhi - laughed. "Yes."  
Cassian laughed, too - but then he saw the man's arm. It was not the arm itself that made him stop. It was the poem on the arm. It was the poem his soulmate had written the night before.  
Before he could say anything, Bodhi noticed his stares.  
"I... I write poems sometimes... I write some for my soulmate, who I haven't met yet and uhm I guess that's why I like your book so much, because I get the feeling that someone understands me and uhm-"  
He immediately stopped talking when Cassian rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing the poem on his arm.  
"I guess you've finally found your soulmate," he said, smiling.  
Bodhi stared at him. But before they could begin a real conversation, the people in the line behind Bodhi became impatient.  
"I'll write down an adress as soon as I've finished here, alright? Maybe we could meet there to grab a coffee and talk," Cassian said before signing the next book.  
They met at Rebel Coffee. The small coffee shop was the cheapest in town, trying to challenge Starempire Coffee. The owner, Leia Organa, didn't like the way they sold overpriced, mediocre coffee. She thought that coffee shops should sell good coffee at cheap prices. Her main argument was the fact that low prices attract lots of tired students, trying to get through the day by drinking coffee. She wasn't wrong.  
Bodhi had always been a Starempire customer, he told Cassian. He thought that expensive coffee must be good, but after trying Rebel's coffee, he wasn't so sure of that anymore.  
They were talking for a long time. They were talking about their past, their families, their friends, their jobs. Cassian was surprised to hear that Bodhi did not earn any money with his poems. Instead, he was working at Starempire Coffee, he admitted after a while.  
"But I'll get my coffee over here to support your friends from now on!" he added, smiling.  
Cassian thought that his smile was the most beautiful thing in the world and that he hadn't understood the true meaning of beauty until now. So Cassian smiled, too.  
Bodhi had to leave after a while, but that didn't stop the two of them from talking: they kept texting each other all night.  
  
**@cassian_a:** I found him.  
**@bodhir:** @cassian_a I'm happy.  <3.  
  
While Cassian's tweet got really popular (again), almost nobody noticed Bodhi's reply. Almost. A few people asked whether they were a couple, but they didn't get an answer, the couple was busy talking.  
  
**Cass. <3.:** Are you a cat person or a dog person?  
**Bodhi** **♥** **:** I think I'm more of a dog person. Haven't owned either though, so I can't tell for sure, I guess.  
**Cass. <3.:** Me too.  
**Cass. <3.:** We should get a dog. I mean, when we move in together.  
  
Bodhi smiled at his phone.  
  
**Bodhi** **♥:** Sounds great. But we will go to the zoo, too, right?  
**Cass. <3.:** Of course!  
  
It didn't take a long time until Cassian's followers noticed. All he had to do was retweet one of Bodhi's poems (it was, of course, about him) and all of his followers went crazy. After hours of everyone in his mentions screaming at him, he had to tell them. It had gotten annoying, to be honest. Both of them felt free, suddenly. They could openly say cute the other one was, how much they missed them, how great their writing was. Cassian even livetweeted their visit to the zoo: he told everyone which animals were Bodhi's favorites and how cute he looked when he talked about them. They also shared their experiences while moving in together, while trying to figure out which kind of dog would be perfect for them.In the end, they bought a black corgi called Kay (he was the best thing about their couple selfies, their fans said). And suddenly, they weren't a big disappointment to society anymore. They were convinced that everybody would be happy in the end, because they turned out to get happy, too.


End file.
